ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
TOM
TOM or Toonami Operation Module is the host of the programming block Toonami who first appeared during the Doğum Günü Eğlencesi. His design is based primarily on TOM 3.0, though some deviations are present. He is the only non-generic NPC to not come from a show, but a programming block, where he announces the shows and occasionally rates new video games. TOM's block hosted action shows like Samurai Jack and Dragon Ball Z. The first TOM hosted the show aboard the Absolution for over a year until September 2000 when he was destroyed by The Intruder. Sara, the Absolution's AI, downloaded TOM 1's memory matrix into a new unit on the ship. The new TOM, dubbed TOM 2, saved the ship by separating the starboard engine, now almost fully consumed by The Intruder, by setting charges and blowing apart the connecting section of the engine. After bringing the Absolution to Startower for repairs, he continued to host the show for 3 years. In March 2003, Sara was stolen by a space pirate who made his way into the Absolution. TOM 2 went after him only to be killed during their encounter. Friendly robots found his remains in a scrap pile and repaired him into a new body, his most famous model, dubbed TOM 3. TOM 3 was eventually able to save Sara and continued to host the show for exactly four years. He was replaced with a newer version, dubbed TOM 4.0, without explanation. Sara was removed for TOM 4.0's era. TOM 4.0 hosted the block until cancellation on September 20, 2008. It was brought back in 2012, but aired on the late-night, maturely-aimed version of Cartoon Network called Adult Swim. Toonami now hosts more TV-14 and TV-MA anime shows like Deadman Wonderland and Fullmetal Alchemist. Fuse'a Karşı Savaş Gelecek In the future, TOM seems to have survived up until this point. He was at Doğum Günü Eğlencesi along with other heroes celebrating. Geçmiş In the past, TOM is having trouble with the Absolution. He has been wondering the world for the most part and has been stopping, trying to find adequate means to repair his ship. He finally arrived in City Station. He states he came to make repairs. His Clydes, however, managed to run away across the world. Doğum Günü Eğlencesi TOM first arrived in the universe at during the Doğum Günü Eğlencesi. Marcy Mechhead, an NPC boasting Toonami gear sold Toonami P.R.E.S.E.N.T.s rarely containing a then non-tradable TOM 3.0 Helmet. During this time, TOM noted his distress with the Absolution. Academy Graduation TOM made his second appearance when the Future was removed and replaced by the Academy. He is in place as one of many that congratulate players as they continue through graduation. Arrival in Downtown TOM's most recent appearance is in City Station. He arrived from the Absolution to make repairs in City Station. Unfortunately, some of TOM's Clydes wandered off with a bunch of his gear, forcing him to stay put until their return. TOM mentions that his ship, the Absolution is in trouble. Triva *There are 4 suits that can be found with the C.L.Y.D.E. units. They are 1.0, 2.0, 3.0, and 4.0; Each is similar to TOM's respective models *TOM is the only NPC in to be featured on Adult Swim *TOM is one of only three NPCs that are the only main characters to appear in the game from their respective shows. The other two being Juniper Lee and Johnny Bravo. Category:Retro'da Mevcut Olmayanlar Category:Robotlar Category:Erkek